prisonbreakfandomcom-20200222-history
General Jonathan Krantz
General Jonathan Krantz was the mysterious leader of The Company, introduced in The Killing Box. In Season 2, he only communicated through hand-written notes on notepads, for fearing of being spied upon or recorded, earning him the name Pad Man. Though he first appeared to be a powerful and dangerous character towards those against the company, it is later revealed he is quite perverted after illegitimately fathering a child with Gretchen Morgan. Family *Lisa Tabak - Daughter *Gretchen Morgan - Lover *Emily Morgan - Daughter Biography Background Jonathan Krantz was in love with unnamed woman and gave birth to Lisa Tabak. Krantz became the father-in-law of Erol Tabak. Krantz was also in a relationship with Gretchen Morgan and she gave to birth Emily Morgan. Season 2 Krantz gave orders to William Kim by notepads, rather than verbal communication, to avoid audio recording spying equipment. Krantz was Kim's superior, until Kim's death. He wrote the order to "retire" Agent Paul Kellerman and ordered Agent Kim to eliminate Michael Scofield and Lincoln Burrows. Later, upon learning that the brothers were in Panama, Krantz secretly engineered Michael Scofield's incarceration at Sona in order to break out another inmate named James Whistler. Season 3 The General ordered Gretchen to coax the brothers into breaking James Whistler out of prison. When time was running short, he sent helicopters into Sona to extract Whistler but that failed. Michael eventually broke Whistler out for The Company. Season 4 The General remains behind the scenes, ordering Wyatt to track down Michael, Lincoln, Mahone, Sucre and Sara. He comes into the cross-hairs of the Scylla team when they learn he has one of the Scylla cards. Later, when Michael and his team break into the Scylla room, he goes to confront Michael in the underground bunker, where he is forced to hand over his card by Michael's team at gunpoint. Thinking it is useless without the other cards, he is shocked when Michael unlocks Scylla with the other five cards and takes him hostage. Under duress and the threat of his daughter Lisa's life, he allows the Scylla team to escape, only in the end realizing Michael has planned everything, including the getaway. Putting him under stress, he shoots one of his most trusted advisers, Howard Scuderi. He then instructs the company to go after Scylla and return it. The company captures Michael and then Lincoln and Sara turn themselves in. Krantz orders Lincoln to return Scylla for them in exchange for Michael's operation. Krantz later reveals that Michael and Lincolns mother, Christina Scofield, used to work for The Company, and then has one of his psychiatrists tell Michael that she is still alive. After this shocking revelation, Christina Scofield attempts to assassinate General Krantz with hired help from cardholder Griffin Oren by a car bomb. The assassination attempt is unsuccessful leaving Krantz with minor burns. Due to the failure of the assassination attempt, Christina has Oren killed leaving Krantz suspicious of Christina's motives within the company. In the final episodes, Krantz hunt for Scylla continues until Michael and the gang show up at his location to put a stop to him. Michael spares him and Krantz gets arrested. Prison Break - The Final Break Jonathan was sentenced death and sent to the male wing of Miama-Dade Penitentiary (the same prison in which Sarah Tancredi was being held) to await his execution. During his time in prison he used his emergency funds (due to most of his assets being frozen), he ordered hits on Sara Tancredi in order to get revenge on Scofield with the aid of T-Bag who in exchange, betrays Krantz for a higher pay. After the Final Break Four years later, Krantz is put to death by an electric chair. His last words before he was dying were 'Semper Paratus', ("Always Ready") in Latin. Appearances Season 2 *The Killing Box *The Message *Sweet Caroline *Panama *Sona Season 3 *Bang and Burn Season 4 *Scylla *Breaking and Entering *Shut Down *Eagles and Angels *Safe and Sound *Blow Out *Five The Hard Way *The Price *Greatness Achieved *The Legend *Quiet Riot *Selfless *Deal or No Deal *Just Business *Going Under *The Sunshine State *The Mother Lode *Versus *S.O.B. *Cowboys and Indians *Rate of Exchange *Killing Your Number *Prison Break: The Final Break Trivia *He's is one of the 3 characters (discounting Sara Tancredi, Michael Scofield, Fernando Sucre, Lincoln Burrows, Alexander Mahone and Theodore Bagwell) who are aware of Fox River, Sona and Miami-Dade Penitentiary Women's Facility along with Richard Sullins and Felicia Lang. *Some fans even believed that Jonathan Krantz was the same person as Oscar Shales.www.prison-break363.skyrock.com *Krantz appeared in his first appearance: the Killing Box and in his last appearance in Killing Your Number, both episodes starting with the word "Killing". *Michael, Sucre and Lincoln tried to kill him. However, he was captured by the Government and brought to prison. He eventually ended up in prison, and was blackmailed by T-Bag (who gave information that Krantz had money and Sucre eventually got it). Krantz ended up dying while having nothing with him. **Ironically enough, the guards in Miami-Dade Penitentiary Men's Facility worked indirect with him and gave through another person information to Gretchen Morgan to kill Sara. **His was money eventually was the reason why T-Bag helped and thus Sara escaped, which is ironic. *Krantz is the first Scylla cardholder to be seen on-screen and also the last one to be seen on-screen. *Krantz is the only former Miami-Dade Penitentiary Men's Facility inmate to die. *Krantz was arrested by Kellerman's men, which is the reverse from which happened in season 2, when Krantz banned Kellerman from the Company and Kellerman was arrested by the things he did for the Company. *Krantz was transferred from Miami Dade Men's Correctional Facility to Fox River State Penitentiary sometime between 2005 and 2009. *Jonathan Krantz is also the only recurring character who has appeared in every episode of season 4, he appeared in 5 episodes of season 2 & 1 episode of season 3. Notes and references See also *General Jonathan Krantz/Relationships Category:Off-screen kills Category:Criminals Category:Season 2 characters Category:Season 3 antagonists Category:Season 3 characters Category:Season 4 characters Category:Fathers Category:Killed in Fox River Category:Characters Category:Company operatives Category:Scylla Card Holders Category:Deceased characters Category:Killers Category:Masterminds Category:Season 4 antagonists Category:Season 2 antagonists Category:Prison Break characters Category:Fox River Inmates